


Draw This In Your Style Challenge

by Ryoukon



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Draw This In Your Style Challenge, Fanart, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Lingerie, Multi, Sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoukon/pseuds/Ryoukon
Summary: I launched this challenge on Instagram and Twitter, and it's open to everyone who wants to participate! Please send me your wonderful pieces and I'll post them here gradually, like chapters!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	1. Draw This In Your Style

This drawing as a whole is the product of intense suggestion and voting on my Instagram account (@smutryoukon - private), and then this art was conceived! Since the platform's policy banned my piece, I decided to bring it here, and I hope to include all the incredible entries I receive here as well (with consent of my fellow artists, obviously)! Please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece is pre product of intense suggestion and voting on my Instagram account (@smutryoukon - private), and then this piece was conceived! Since the platform's policy banned my piece, I decided to bring it here, and I hope to include all the incredible entries I receive here as well (with consent of my fellow artists, obviously)! Please enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Gorgeous entry (and my current cellphone wallpaper) from [Ingafterdark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingthing/pseuds/ingafterdark)

Find them on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ingafterdark) an [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ingafterdark/?hl=pt-br) too!


	3. Chapter 3

Amazing entry by Waldos Akimbo

Find them on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heith_2bullets) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/waldos_after_dark/?hl=pt-br)!


	4. Chapter 4

Cute entry by Kumoi.

Find them on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/fuckingineffable/?hl=pt-br) (private account)


	5. Chapter 5

Gorgeous piece by Ellie Mars!

Find them on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/elliemars/?hl=pt-br)


	6. Chapter 6

Divine entry by Gale!

Find them on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/hornedtrasno/?hl=pt-br) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HTrasno)!


	7. Chapter 7

Absolute masterpiece by MicahLat!

Find them on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_micah_lat/?hl=pt-br) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/micah_lat)!


	8. Chapter 8

Gorgeous piece by Bee!

Find them on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/antlervelvet_and_lace/?hl=pt-br)!


	9. Chapter 9

Spice piece by Injudaseye!

Find them on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/injudaseye/?hl=pt-br) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/injudaseye)!


	10. Chapter 10

Amazing entry by [drawlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawlight/pseuds/drawlight)!!

Find them also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/drawlight_) ([NSFW](https://twitter.com/drawnightlight)) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/drawlight_art/?hl=pt-br)!


	11. Chapter 11

Delicious entry by [Usedtobehmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc)!

Find them on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/usedtobehmc) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/usedtobehmc/?hl=pt-br)!


	12. Chapter 12

Super spicy entry by Twatryoshka!

Find them on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/twatryoshka) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/mintchocarus/?hl=pt-br)!


End file.
